


It's Destiny

by QueenoftheAndhalsandtheSecondMen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAndhalsandtheSecondMen/pseuds/QueenoftheAndhalsandtheSecondMen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin get into a huge argument and later the reader finds Merlin crying and comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon
> 
> This work was originally posted to my tumblr (reader-fics.tumblr.com) and you can leave a request there or here for future fics!

“Merlin, you know the law. Magic is forbidden, end of story.” Arthur said stubbornly, turning his back on his manservant and finishing putting his shirt on himself. Following the execution of a young sorcerer, Arthur was particularly on edge. It just didn’t feel right, but he felt that he had no choice but to take his father’s side in the matter.

“Yeah, I know that, but what if it wasn’t? Arthur, magic isn’t evil. You know that, right? I mean, you’ve seen it used for good! Remember Will? He saved our lives.” Merlin pointed out.

“Yes, but not after nearly destroying them in the first place. The coward was against me for the most part. The law is the law–”

“Damn the law!” Merlin shouted, not willing to believe what he was hearing. It was too painful. “Will was a good man and he was my friend. Don’t speak about him like that. He died for you, Arthur!”

“Luckily.” Arthur muttered under his breath. Merlin was taken aback. He stepped away from the prince with his eyes wide.

“Are you saying that, if Will hadn’t have died, you would have burned him for his magic?” Merlin’s voice was steely and cold. Arthur shifted uncomfortably and avoided meeting Merlin’s eyes.

“I don’t want to have this conversation with you, Merlin. Take count of all the sorcerers that have tried to kill me and destroy this kingdom over the years. That’s why magic is banned. It’s dangerous and cannot be trusted.”

Merlin clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. Each word felt like a dagger to his chest. He couldn’t live like this anymore! The constant fear, the hiding, the slander against his own kind, it all took a toll on him, wearing him down like wheat being ground into flour. Only, instead of resulting in flour, ground up Merlin was just tired. Tired of living this way.

“How do you know that?” Merlin asked, nervously biting the inside of his cheek. “Not all magic is dangerous, I swear. If you knew what good it could be used–”

“Enough, Merlin!” Arthur snapped. “Are you really that much of an imbecile? I had no idea you were such a fool.”

“I am not a fool.” Merlin hissed, clenching his fists. “But you are for being so blinded by the hatred your father holds against innocent people!”

“No sorcerer is innocent.” Arthur said in a low voice that was nearly a growl, whirling around to face Merlin. His eyes bored into Merlin’s and he felt as if his very soul was being scrutinized.

“You don’t know that.” Merlin insisted. Arthur’s lip curled and he mimicked Merlin’s body language, arms folded, shoulders hunched. He wordlessly provoked Merlin simply by standing smugly.

“I know that sorcerers cannot be trusted. I know that every one of them is the same: evil, conniving, and immoral. I most certainly know more than you. How could you possibly claim to know anything about them? You’re an idiot, Merlin, truly.”

“You’re wrong.” Merlin snarled, the pure rage in his voice surprising even Arthur. “Magic has been and always will be nothing more than a tool. It’s the people using it that decide whether to use it for good or evil. Uther is an ignorant old man.”

“I could have you hanged for that.” Arthur warned, turning on his heel and stomping away without so much as another word.

Merlin felt hot tears begin to well up in his eyes, most definitely unwelcome. He blinked them away stubbornly and struggled to keep his breathing calm and steady. His insides were twisting up into knots and felt like he was going to implode. The back of his throat burned and his head began to ache. He waited to make sure Arthur had left and then he bolted. By some miracle, he’d made it back to his bedroom without encountering another human being. Merlin slammed the door behind him and finally let himself go. He was nothing without his magic. Nothing. To hear Arthur so openly insult something so important to him was like being stabbed in the back. Merlin buried his face in his hands and cried.

—

“Where’s Merlin?” You asked Arthur, furrowing your brow. He always came with Arthur to the knight’s training practices and you looked forward to seeing him. The two of you would usually remain on the sidelines while the Knights sparred, just talking. It was your favorite part of the day and made working as a servant much more bearable.

“I don’t know and I don’t care.” He said gruffly, pulling out his broadsword and swinging at the air. The Knights shared glances with each other, knowing that something was up and, whatever it was, Arthur would probably take it out on them.

“They’re probably not speaking… Again.” Gwaine rolled his eyes, adjusting the armor on his shoulders so the straps wouldn’t dig in as much.

“Usually they make up by the end of the day.” Perceval added in, seeing the look of concern across your face. “Don’t worry about it, Y/N.” He placed his hand on your shoulder reassuringly, but you still couldn’t shake the feeling that something worse had happened.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Leon echoed, grabbing his sword and placing it in his scabbard. Your conversation was rudely interrupted by a rather unhappy Arthur shouting to get his knights moving. You could tell already that he was going to be extra harsh with them today during training, and you couldn’t help but pity them.

You saw Gaius on the other end of the field, just finishing up treating a new trainee’s various bumps and bruises. Having no reason to stick around where you were and watch sweaty Knights beat each other with swords, you hurried over to the physician. Maybe he’d know where Merlin was, and what had happened.

“Hello, Gaius, need any help?” You asked as you approached. Though you had no specialized job in Camelot (you were paid to help out wherever needed, usually with the Knights), medicine and the quiet workings of the human mind fascinated you. Whenever Gaius needed an extra hand, you were there. However, today he saw right through your pretense of helping and knew that there was more hidden beneath it.

“You’re worried about Merlin.” He said matter-of-factly. Apparently word traveled quickly around here. Defeated, you nodded silently and bit your lip.

“Yeah, I am. What’s happened?” You asked in a hushed tone, looking over your shoulder to check for eavesdroppers. Gaius merely shook his head.

“Now, I haven’t heard much, but it appears they’ve gotten into an argument. About what, I’ve no idea. No one’s seen Merlin since.” He said, his jaw settling into a slight frown. “He’s probably sulking in his bedroom. Don’t worry about him, Y/N, I think he’ll be just fine.” You nodded again and sighed.

“I’m going to go find him–just in case.” Gaius agreed.

“I think that would be best.”

—

You made your way back to the physician’s chambers and then to Merlin’s room, though you paused before knocking on the door. Taking a deep breath, you rapped your fist twice on the wood.

“Go away.” A muffled voice from inside said. Biting your lip you pushed the door open anyway.

“I said go away!”

"Merlin, it’s me. I’m worried about you.“ You said, stepping inside. You found Merlin curled up on his bed, his knees drawn to his chest and his head buried between them. He briefly looked up at you and for the first time you understood the gravity of the situation. His eyes were red and bloodshot; his face and cheeks, streaked with tears. Before you knew what you were doing, you’d crossed the bedroom and climbed into bed behind Merlin, taking him into your arms. You brushed his tears away with your thumbs and rested your chin on the top of his head.

"Shh,” you soothed, “it’s alright. Everything’s going to be alright.”

“No!” Merlin sniffled. “Arthur, he-he said that magic was evil and all sorcerers were evil and–” his voice fell silent as he gasped for breath, tears falling freely.

“None of that it true, Merlin,” you murmured, “you know that.”

“I know,” he whimpered, “but…” Merlin’s body shook with silent sobs. You gently stroked his hair and wiped away his tears. “How can I prove to him that magic can be used for good when I can’t even stand up for my friend?” His voice was hoarse. “He said that-that, had Will not died saving him, he’d have killed him for the magic that I did!” Merlin sobbed into your shoulder. Not knowing what else to say, you simply held him and listened.

“Merlin, I promise that one day magic will be welcome in Camelot. It’s destiny.” You whispered, unsure if he could hear you or not. You, like Merlin, had been born with the gift of magic. When you first met him, it was like the two of you just knew instantly that the other was a friend and, well, was different as well. You both had power, yes, but you used it for good. Only ever for good (okay and maybe some harmless pranks on the Knights when their egos needed to be put in check).

Soon, Merlin’s body stilled and his breathing slowed. You continued to whisper reassurances into his ear and, before long, you were positive he was asleep. You looked down at his tear-tracked face and noticed just how much peaceful he appeared while asleep. You didn’t have the heart to disturb him after what he’d been through that day. So, you just nestled in at his side and were lulled to sleep by his breathing soon after.

The next morning, Gaius awoke bright and early and went to check on Merlin. He cracked open the door and peered inside to find the two of you tangled in each other’s arms, dead asleep. Without a word, Gaius turned on his heel and left the room, making a mental note to never again enter without knocking.


End file.
